Best of Brothers
by Jakaynne
Summary: Martin and Chris has some fun in the snow. [One-Shot]


**Okay. So this just popped in my head and I decided what the heck, and I wrote it. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts… at all…**

* * *

The Wild Kratts Crew braced against the cold wind and trudged through the snow. They were heading back to the Tortuga which they had parked in a public park not too far away. They were currently in New York in January's cold. It must have been a record-breaking amount of snow.

They were in New York because Chris and Martin insisted to go to the American Museum of Natural History, particularly the Hall of Diversity Exhibition. They saw the endangered and extinct part and everyone made comments about the poor animals. The visit saddened them to think about the animals they can never see and the ones that are heading to the same outcome. But it also strengthens their resolve to do everything in their willpower to continue to protect animals and raise awareness to prevent any other animal going to extinction.

As they arrived at the Tortuga martin suddenly stopped not quite wanting to go in yet. Chris noticed and looked at his brother curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"I…I don't know. I want to do something fun right now," Martin replies.

The others had stop a boarding the ramp to the Tortuga and waited for them.

"Martin, what are you talking about?" Koki ask him.

Martin thought for a second before looking up eyes sparkling and grinning mischievously. Everyone knew that looked.

"Let's have a snowball fight."

"Are you loco, it's freezing and you want to play…in this weather," Aviva said wrapping her arms around her torso.

Martin merely shrugs, "It's what I feel like doing right now."

"Well, I'm going inside and make me some hot chocolate," Koki says before turning around and continuing to walked in the Tortuga.

"Hot chocolate? Count me in. Sorry guys," JZ says following after the girl. Martin looked at Aviva hopefully. She shakes her head.

"Sorry Martin, maybe next time" She says heading inside. Martin shrugs and grins at Chris, who still hasn't said anything.

"Looks like it's just you and me then, bro."

Chris thought for a moment. He didn't want to disappoint his brother, but it _was_ cold. And snuggling in a blanket, drinking hot chocolate does sound _really_ nice right now. He looks longingly at the Tortuga. After having to stand around all day at the exhibit he was _really_ tired. And he was just itching to get his hands on his book he just bought a week ago that he hasn't even been able to start yet. _I'm just going to have to tell him next time._ Chris turns to voice his thoughts, but before he could say anything, a snowball smashes into his face. He blinked in surprise and swipes the snow on the ground.

Martin eyes widened. He hadn't meant to hit him the face. He was just standing there so Martin just threw it at him hoping it'll get him to at least say something.

"I'm sorry Chris. I didn't know you were going to turn around, I just thought…" Martin trails off when he notices Chris staring at him with narrowed eyes. _Wow he looks really mad._

"It's so on."

Those three words didn't register in Martin's head until it was too late. Chris was able to land two hits on him, one on his shoulder and the other on his hip. Martin grinned widely and begins to move. He quickly scooped some snow up, dodging a snowball aimed at his head.

Soon the two brothers were engaged in a "heated" battle not even paying attention to the cold now.

"You might as well give up…we both know you have terrible aim!" Martin yelled.

"If you say so," Chris says easily dodging the snowballs.

"Hey, is that a peregrine falcon?" Martin says hoping to distract the younger Kratt. But Chris saw through his ploy.

"Nice try, but you can't distract me," He smirks.

Martin all of a sudden stops and lowers his hand that had the snowball in it and raised his other arm and whistles. Chris slightly turned to see if the falcon was going to come but he didn't see one. Realizing his mistake to late, he turned just in time to get pelted with a bunch of snowballs. He was overwhelmed and fell backwards into the snow. He cleared the snow out of his eyes and looked up to see Martin with a triumph smile.

"Okay, okay you win," Chris mumbles, "Help me up?"

Martin takes his younger bro's outstretched hand and starts to lean back. He screams in surprise as Chris suddenly pulls him down, making the older man land with his face straight in the snow. Lifting his head from the freezing snow he looks at Chris who was cracking up so many tears was streaming down his face. _I wonder if tears can freeze in the winter…_ Martin absently thinks. Deciding he's had enough of Chris laughing at him, Martin grabs a handful of snow and slips into Chris's green jacket.

"Ahh!" Chris yells fidgeting as the snow melts down his back. He glares at Martin but soon joins him laughing until both Kratts are holding they're stomach in pain. When the laughter died down Martin smiles and puts his hand gratefully on his brother's shoulder.

"Thank you for playing with me."

Chris smiles, glad that he didn't go inside.

"What are brothers for?" He shrugs smiling widely at his older brother. Martin smiles and punches him lightly on the shoulder. He stands up and sprints off.

"Last one at the Tortuga is a frozen egg!" Martin yells over his shoulder. Chris quickly jumps up and runs after him.

"No fair, you had a head start!"

They slid in the Tortuga with Martin yelling; "I won! I won!"

Chris shook his head, "You cheated it doesn't count."

"Cheated is such a strong word, I say…took a slight advantage?"

They both playfully argued and walked to the hot chocolate and cookies that was set out. But before they could have one, Aviva stopped them.

"Oh no you don't, first go and change into some dry clothes. We don't need anyone developing hypothermia."

"I think I'll live," Martin says jokingly reaching for a cookie. Aviva smacked his head away and firmly glared at him.

"Fine," he says and follows his brother out the room. When they both changed into some dry clothes, they came back eagerly walking to the hot cocoa and cookies.

Everyone grabbed a beanbag and blanket from the closet and chose a spot on the ground. After getting settled in, Jimmy put in a movie. Not long after, Aviva glances at the Kratt bros and grins.

"Psst. Koki, look." She points. Koki giggles at the sight. Both Kratts had fallen asleep with Chris leaning on his brother's shoulder. Martin's head was tipped down and he was drooling a little bit while Chris was sucking his thumb.

Both of the girls smiled at the brothers.

"Hey, they fell asleep before me," JZ says shocked. All three of them laugh. Aviva takes her CP out and snaps a picture.

"There. So when they try to deny it later." She smiles and winks at Koki.

"They sure are the best of brothers." Koki says smiling. Everyone nods.

They sure are.

* * *

 **Okay…didn't go as I planned but hope you like it anyway :) Have a good day everyone…while I go and make me some hot cocoa…and see if we have any cookie mix…*drools* Bye!**

 **Oh yeah, I'm going to start taking requests. So if you want a one-shot or short story done just tell me and when I have time I'll write it. Okay now, bye!**


End file.
